


【aph·洪奥历史向】献给伊丽莎白

by Huangshanmao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao
Summary: 音乐剧《伊丽莎白》× 黑塔利亚的一个脑洞。想了很久了，把它搞出来。APH人物：伊丽莎白·海德薇莉（匈），罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦（奥），全员国设，cp洪奥；一粒沙人物：茜茜，死神Tot，弗兰茨·约瑟夫一世以及其他哈布斯堡家族及相关人员；声明：自娱自乐，请勿代入别的，注意APH礼仪。不严谨、错漏之处欢迎讨论，拒绝抬杠撕逼。另，匈牙利人名本应姓前名后，然本文多从奥匈帝国及哈布斯堡家族着眼，因而按照德语翻译习惯，写作名前姓后。私设只有两位伊丽莎白可以看得见死神，茜茜昵称当然是“茜茜”，洪姐昵称设定为“莉莎”。





	【aph·洪奥历史向】献给伊丽莎白

献给伊丽莎白  
音乐剧《伊丽莎白》× 黑塔利亚的一个脑洞。想了很久了，把它搞出来。  
APH人物：伊丽莎白·海德薇莉（匈），罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦（奥），全员国设，cp洪奥；  
一粒沙人物：茜茜，死神Tot，弗兰茨·约瑟夫一世以及其他哈布斯堡家族及相关人员；  
声明：自娱自乐，请勿代入别的，注意APH礼仪。不严谨、错漏之处欢迎讨论，拒绝抬杠撕逼。  
另，匈牙利人名本应姓前名后，然本文多从奥匈帝国及哈布斯堡家族着眼，因而按照德语翻译习惯，写作名前姓后。私设只有两位伊丽莎白可以看得见死神，茜茜昵称当然是“茜茜”，洪姐昵称设定为“莉莎”。

====================  
§  
皇后死去了，死在日内瓦，死于一个意大利出身的无政府主义者手中，苍白色面孔的死神手中。  
这是1898年9月10日。

多么悲伤！午夜，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉离开了住处，向皇家墓穴走去。她细细把手枪转轮处的灰尘擦去，又上足了子弹；她换上一身骑装，她将那把锋利的弯刀佩在腰间。  
她计划了一个会面、一场谈判——就同死神本人。这是件疯狂的事情，没有理智和任何道理的支持，这事儿到最后会变成一场决斗吗？她不知道。地处近郊的墓穴中寂静无比，只能听见脚步踢踏、还有死者们细语着呢喃。墓穴中有些棺椁已经十分老旧，一个世纪、几个世纪以前的权贵人物躺在里头，烂在里头；也有些新的，皇太子鲁道夫的尸身也在这这儿，他有双漂亮的蓝眼睛，他的手指既能温柔地抚摸着情人的头发、也能扳动指向自己头颅的枪的扳机，他也烂了吗？他才死了不满十年，死神又将毫无温度的利爪伸向了他的母亲、伸向了茜茜。  
就在这天，早一些的时候，路易基·鲁契尼将一把锉刀磨利，向蒙特勒的码头走去；他原本的目标并不是皇后。可这都不重要了，他得手了，那把锉刀精准地刺入了茜茜的心脏……那长达六十一年的追逐终于迎来了尾声，鲁契尼得手了，死神得手了。

“出来吧，我知道你在这儿！”伊丽莎白·海德薇莉厉声叫道。

于是那些棺椁震颤了起来，棱与边角的线条变得柔软而摇曳，仿佛沼泽里妖人的手臂一般，向前后挥动着，单薄而轻浮一如秋天风中的芦苇和落叶。最后它们不再晃动：死神来了。深而又深的夜幕就是访客身上漆黑黑的斗篷，天边翻滚着的乌云扭转着聚集在一起，变成了他羽翼上漆黑的羽毛。他是死亡，也是心魔，他有一张苍白而俊俏的面庞，他能看得透一切。  
“亲爱的伊丽莎白。”死神问候道。死神的眼睛是血红色的。

他甚至佯装恭敬地欠了欠身，口吻却如同神态一般苍白而淡漠。他的眉宇间，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉敏锐地捕捉到了些愉悦与满足，如同得到糖果后的孩童一般，要叫他怎么能隐藏得住这种喜悦？这洋洋自得的神情叫伊丽莎白·海德薇莉一阵恶寒。她多么地恨——恨自己不能用腰间的马刀割开这个魔物的喉咙！但又有什么用呢？他是死神……  
她明白自己不能想下去了，她就要疯了。  
“你杀了茜茜，”于是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉开始了她的指控。“最后你还是不肯放过她，是你杀了伊丽莎白！”  
“伊丽莎白就站在我的面前。”死神摊开双手，神情万般无奈、甚至是充满爱怜的，仿佛在看一个无理取闹的孩童。  
“你明明知道我指的是谁。”海德薇莉拔高了声调，“巴伐利亚的茜茜公主、奥地利的皇后、匈牙利王后……你明知故问！”  
对方却突然笑了起来：“如果我没记错的话，是路易基·鲁契尼杀死了你们的王后。和我又有什么关系呢？”  
“是你杀死了她，是你傻了他们。她第一个孩子索菲，她的挚友安德拉什，她的父母……”一个接一个地，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉悉数报出了这些亡者的名讳，每说一个名字，她觉得自己的怒火就更深一分。这种愤怒让她浑身颤抖起来。  
“还有鲁道夫！你杀了他们全部。”

死神向后仰去，他大笑起来：“您糊涂了，我的匈牙利女士！马克斯、卢多维卡和安德拉希早就该死了，看他们，老成那个样子！而小天使索菲则是因为斑疹伤寒，还是在佩斯——在您的照料下。依我看，我的责任还没有您大呢……”  
听听这话吧，听听这冷漠而卑鄙的变白！他是死神，他也最深知人内心的恐惧……这样的想法让海德薇莉十分焦躁，不可遏制的愤怒在她的胸口燃烧着。下一个瞬间她猛地站起身来，从腰间摸出配枪——那是一把1870型的加塞左轮手枪，嘭！第一枪响起后海德薇莉仍难以平息怒气，这又怎么能够呢？她不停地对死神射击，直到把手枪里的子弹都打完为止。然而——您猜对了，每一颗子弹都精准无误地打中了死神的前额，却直直穿过了他那虚无缥缈的头颅，嵌入了他身后的砖石中。  
死神惋惜地摇起头来：“您不信我，女士……虽然我说的都是大实话。”  
“罢了，罢了！还是你自己问吧……去问问那些死去的人们，亲爱的伊丽莎白！”  
突然死神拍了拍手，啪，啪！墓石再次颤抖了起来，一些虚幻而缥缈的影子出现在了他的脚下，它们聚拢在一起，变成了些伊丽莎白·海德薇莉无比熟悉的面孔：苍白而冷漠的面孔，死者的面孔。

“请为证人们鼓掌！”死神说。随着他的一声号令，这些亡者们纷纷举起了僵直而生硬的手臂，整齐划一地排起了巴掌——为自己鼓着掌，啪啪，啪！披着白纱的亡者依次向海德薇莉走来。死神叫来一张棺材盖儿，在他和海德薇莉之间充当了谈判桌，亡者们也依次从长桌边上落座。不满三岁的索菲女大公最先落座，她还没学会走路，她的脚步虚浮而稚嫩，看起来就如同一个被装了蹊跷机芯的娃娃一样；然后是另一位索菲女大公，年长的那一位，处心积虑地经营哈布斯堡王朝多年，最后也一命呜呼；马克斯和卢多维卡相互搀扶着……他们是多么忧伤呀！之后是匈牙利的安德拉希，也坐在他们旁边。谈判桌两边渐渐坐满了。

皇太子鲁道夫是最后一个落座，他死去的年头尚还不足，因而身上的白纱格外多些。他头颅上那黑漆漆的枪洞还在向外冒血，他已经死了，哪还能流出这么多血呢？海德薇莉厌恶地低下头去，她不想要看到这一切。

那之后，另一名伊丽莎白终于也出现在海德薇莉的面前，她才刚刚死去不久，因而脸上还带着些血色，娇嫩如同一朵满含露水的玫瑰。死神往茜茜的脖颈上套了一圈绳套，并紧紧捏住了绳索的另一头，就如同新得的猎物总得多加约束才能被好好驯服一样。死神每提一下那绳索 ，皇后就轻轻哀叫一声，用手捂着胸前那要了命的刺伤伤口，并说道：“到底发生了什么？”茜茜的面庞是飘忽不定的，上一秒她是个十五岁的少女，忽而变成了个妇人，时而又是个老妪。  
突然她转过头来，定定地看着伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。这会儿，茜茜的面庞不再改变，她将自己的容貌定格在带伤匈牙利王冠的那个时刻，眼神里充满了无比悲哀的笑意。  
“莉莎……亲爱的莉莎，”她断断续续地呼唤着伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，“我想要回到布达佩斯去的……我多么想要回到那儿！”

死神又拽了一下绳子，绳索勒紧了茜茜的脖子，这下她说不出别的话来，只能回到先前的那一句去，“到底发生了什么呀！”茜茜说，她被绳子勒得喘不上气来，她的声音是那样地细弱。这就是茜茜呀！这毫无生机的、如瓷娃娃一般的苍白躯体就是人们的伊丽莎白了。海德薇莉看着茜茜，皇后那苍白而忧伤的面庞叫她难过。  
她想起一件往事，一件发生在很多、很多年以前的事情。那大概是1842年——或许更早，那年夏天海德薇莉随罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦到巴伐利亚去，帕森霍芬城堡外围有几只狗冲她狂吠不止。一个穿着讲究、举止却十分活泼的女孩子跑到外面，一把拽住了这些狂吠不止的大型犬，将它们拉到自己怀里。  
“您可不要生气！”她笑着对海德薇莉嚷道，“它们是喜欢您——想邀请您到我家来做客呢！”  
“那是巴伐利亚的马克西米利安公爵的小女儿，一个愚蠢的乡下姑娘。”罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦告诉海德薇莉。她轻轻笑了笑。  
“一个像鸟儿一样自由的姑娘。”她说。这回儿她说错了，像鸟儿一样的伊丽莎白根本不自由——从来也不。然而这无所谓，这事儿发生在那么多年前，谁又能在意海德薇莉作出的一个错误判断呢？  
同埃德尔斯坦一样，海德薇莉没有想到到，十年后在巴德伊舍行宫，她和这个“乡下姑娘”再次相见——就在一场两名母亲精心策划、最终却跑偏方向的相亲中活动中。在那儿茜茜和弗兰茨·约瑟夫一见钟情，她十五岁，年轻、美丽，一个小小的、金色的太阳那样充满了生命的朝气，她沉浸在同样年轻的爱情当中，她曾经是多么幸福呀。然而现在呢？这太叫人难过了。

于是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉也不再敢和茜茜对视。所有的证人都已经落座，死神张开双臂，热情如同在迎接远客一般。  
“来吧！控诉吧！把你的愤怒和悲伤都讲给我听——毕竟我就是为那而生的！”于是控诉就开始了。  
最先是控方的辩述。

“一八五三年，茜茜爬杆时跌了下来，”海德薇莉率先说道，“那是你第一次试图接近她，你唱了一首奇怪的歌，你……”说到这儿她顿了一下，仿佛被什么东西噎住了一样，无法下咽，无法吐出：这是厌恶，也是悲伤。  
“你和她跳舞，你诱惑她去死。”最后她终于完成了这项指控。  
“我把茜茜送回病床上。”死神冷冷地驳斥道。在一旁，茜茜的父母亲马克斯与卢德维卡，还有姐姐海伦便生硬地轮流点起头来，一上一下，一上一下，像三个被精准操控的木偶一般。  
“送回去了，送回去了！”他们异口同声地说道，高亢的声音让伊丽莎白·海德薇莉心烦意乱。死神露出满意的神情。  
“那一八五四年呢？就在结婚仪式上，你混入了奥古斯丁教堂，笑得那么古怪，还意图要掳走皇后，” 海德薇莉加重了语气，“你叫嚣着恐吓她，说她最后一支舞定将属于你，我都听见了！”她听见了——都听见了！那乖戾而尖锐的笑声！还有那混入婚礼现场的黑色阴影！没人知道死神是什么时候牵起了茜茜的手：他逼她和他共舞。于是那些舞步啦，舞曲啦成了表面上的幌子幌子，一步接着一步，他试图将她拖入深渊之中。茜茜在挣扎，死神却在笑着，笑着，笑着！

“我没有。”又来了，死神试图为自己开脱。那苍白而毫不在意的表情让伊丽莎白·海德薇莉惊奇而愤怒：惊奇于死神的漫不经心，也因为相同的理由而愤怒。他感受不到悲伤吗？他没有丝毫对生命的怜悯吗？  
伊丽莎白·海德薇莉拂案而起，“不要抵赖！”她厉声指责道。死神再次露出笑容。  
“我没有抵赖，亲爱的女士，我只是在叙述事实。我和皇后跳了一支舞，就这么简单。茜茜的人生是一支舞曲，而我呢？我不过好好地陪她把舞步走完而已。”  
“诡辩。”海德薇莉冷笑了一声，“三年后你带走了她的头生子。这是你的计划，你一步步地隔绝、孤立茜茜，好叫她绝望、好让你达成占有她的目的。”  
她话音刚落，坐在长桌一边的索菲女大公突然哭闹了起来。“Nein，nein！”年幼的女大公一边哭，一边用她才刚学会的这个字，极力地否认起来。女大公的小脸红扑扑的，看上去却很干枯：她死去时发了高烧，又腹泻不止，腹泻引起的脱水最后要了她的命。  
“看看，好孩子！”死神拍起巴掌来，“连一个两岁的孩子都知道事实！茜茜到佩斯去，可不就是为了拜访您？亲爱的伊丽莎白——我们的匈牙利女士！”他的话让伊丽莎白·海德薇莉十分恼怒，然而她却不知道怎么反驳，该怎么反驳呢？

“你指使皇太后折磨她……”最后，海德薇莉干涩地转换了话题。死神的辩论逻辑完整，滴水不漏，这个瞬间，她甚至不知道这么说究竟有什么意义了。  
“你叫她折磨茜茜，让她用维也纳的那一套规矩束缚着她，她没有自由。”

海德薇莉说到这儿，死神突然轻笑了一声。他歪着头，用那双红得要滴出血的眼睛打量着她，这眼神叫她浑身不舒服。

“可结果呢？茜茜受不了啦，就愈发厌恶维也纳、王太后和她那些波西米亚朋友，所以她投向了谁？您倒是说呀，亲爱的匈牙利女士！”死神突然狂笑起来，轻而易举地，他立刻就识破了海德薇莉理亏，因而格外得意。  
“我来替您说吧！正是这些人让她选择逃离维也纳、逃到布达佩斯以北去了！那之后呢，那之后呢？安德拉希，你说呢？”于是在一旁的安德拉希伯爵也加入了不停点头的行列，他头上的白纱被牵得颤动起来。

“皇后到匈牙利去了！皇后在国会上讲了话！皇后开始学匈牙利语了！”死神突然大声叫嚷起来，下一个瞬间又缩成一团，开始窃窃私语，他低语的声音仿佛就在伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的耳朵附近，她甚至能感到他的气息喷在耳边，她躲不开。  
“还是您亲自教茜茜匈牙利语呢，对不对？扮成一个女教师，可是被她一眼就看穿了。”这时死神突然直直地看向伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，“那么聪明、灵巧，您喜欢她，不是吗？”  
死神的反问让伊丽莎白·海德薇莉一时语塞，竟然忘了否认，“我……”可是谁又不喜欢美丽而年轻的皇后呢？谁又不喜欢如同落入人间的星星一般的茜茜呢？难道那些涌入布达与佩斯街头，只为了远远瞧她一眼的人们不喜欢她吗？难道那些挥舞着三色旗，高呼着“伊丽莎白”的人们不是如此吗？

“可是尊敬的匈牙利女士为什么单单只偏爱茜茜一人呢？”死神瞪大了眼睛，嘟哝起来，“奇怪，太奇怪了……皇后？啐，那么多，都那么漂亮，数都数不清……”  
突然他跳到桌子上，用一只青筋暴露的苍白手指指着海德薇莉，厉声叫嚷起来：“我来告诉您为什么吧！因为她为您带来了利益！为马札尔人带来前所未见的尊贵地位！两元帝国！折衷法案！Elje！！”  
他的笑声如一把刀子一般尖锐、高亢，它硬生生地刺在伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的脑海中，刺得她生疼。忽然死神像一个泄了气的皮球一般，一下子瘫坐在了椅子里，不动、也不说话了。再次直起身时，他又恢复了先前的姿态：冷漠而苍白。  
“我差点儿都忘了，您这类人是多么的自私和冷酷呀！”死神冷笑着说。海德薇莉的视线模糊了。

几秒钟以后她才从一种非常迷惘的状态红醒过神来，刚刚那个瞬间她仿佛回到了1867年的加冕仪式，游街时她和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦共乘一辆车，此前从来不会这样，她总是乘另一辆车，远远地跟在在埃德尔斯坦后头。街道两旁的人们挥舞着三色旗，他们高呼着“伊丽莎白”，这样的场景让海德薇莉恍惚了起来，那是一种实在而令人满足的信息，那是一种自负的欢愉……这段记忆让海德薇莉羞愧不已，她这才记起，这是一场针对死神的谈判，而刚刚她却居于下风，被这花言巧语的魔物蛊惑着、蛊惑着，竟然记不起接下来的控诉。  
于是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉努力恢复了平静，虽然她掩藏不住略微颤抖的声音。“1889年，梅耶林。”她说。她终于提起这桩事情了。  
“1889年，梅耶林。”于是死神也依样复述道。他一个挥手，皇太子鲁道夫回过头来，睁着一双空洞洞的眼睛瞧着海德薇莉。  
“你假扮成玛丽·维特塞拉，你引诱他。”  
“这个，我不否认。”死神向前倾斜身体，摆出一副饶有兴趣的样子。这一刻他的神态更加妩媚了些，眉眼之间充盈着缥缈的哀伤与温柔，正和一个十七岁的少女无异。“实话告诉您，我也十分为难。鲁道夫是个蠢货，和他父亲一样呆板粗笨，和他母亲一样天真愚蠢。除去这些，别的呢？哈！”他摇晃着头颅，嗤笑了一声，神情像极了社交场合中那些嚼舌的女郎，“他在床上简直糟透了……”  
“够了！”海德薇莉说——这些胡话！然而死神一如没有听见一样，依然带着那如同少女一般的神色，无比爱怜地向鲁道夫伸出双手。  
“我说的对吗，亲爱的？你难道就不想到我的怀抱中来、再吻我一次吗？”  
可怜的皇太子急忙从坐席中站了起来，挪动他僵直的四肢，奋力向死神——他眼中的玛丽走去，然而那些白纱制住了他的脚步，他怎么也无法靠近情人分毫……最后，仿佛耗尽了力气一般，鲁道夫坍塌了下去，无法再维持人形，变成了一捧散发着恶臭的黑土、烂泥。死神尖利地笑着，他再次拍了拍手，这把泥土就聚在了一起，再次变成了鲁道夫的形象。皇太子看看死神，看看海德薇莉，又再看看死神，最后将目光投向亡灵茜茜，“妈妈……”他嗫嚅着、颤抖着说道，最后怏怏地向后退去，回到了坐席里，就也加入了那些不断点头的队列中。  
“您说得对，您说得对……”

这时，整个长桌两侧的所有亡者几乎都已经开始轮番点头，一下，又是一下，他们僵硬的头颅发出令人毛骨悚然的“咯咯”声，他们的喉咙里发出介于哭泣和悲鸣之间的呜咽。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉集中精神，她不去看他们。  
“所以你承认谋害皇太子鲁道夫的事实，并也了解这个悲剧最终也导致了茜茜那通向死亡的旅途了？”她质问道。  
“不，和不。是鲁道夫亲自扳动了扳机，把子弹打进了自己的脑袋里，顺带还叫我挨了一枪呢！至于茜茜。”这时死神又牵了一下手里的绳索，于是茜茜再次哀叫了一声，又开始不停地说“到底发生了什么”了。  
“我带走了鲁道夫，是为了让茜茜可以有借口逃离维也纳呀！在那儿的时候，哈！她简直要喘不过气来了。”  
“你撒谎！你一次次引诱她！叫她在狂风天出航，叫她在暴雨中爬山。你隔绝她、孤立她，让她越来越孤独！”海德薇莉大声指责死神，然而这时在她的脑海中，一个声音、一个清晰而尖利的声音开始叫唤起来：死神说的都对。  
这一切——漫无目的的旅行也好，甚至是对死亡的追逐也好，这一切都是茜茜自己的意愿，纵使海德薇莉再怎么抗拒，她还是清楚地意识到了这个事实：茜茜在寻求死亡，她失去了对生的希望。

难道不是这样吗？难道不是茜茜主动投入死神的怀抱吗？想想1896年吧！那可是是匈牙利王国的千禧年，却这也是茜茜最后一次在公众面前露面。她苍白而孤独的形象和满街欢庆的人潮格格不入，相比之下，甚至连国旗上的红、绿、白三色都过于鲜艳。那天海德薇莉盛装打扮，茜茜却穿着黑衣；海德薇莉看向她，她用一把黑色的扇子遮起了面庞。

“是你自愿跟我走的，对吧，亲爱的伊丽莎白？”死神捏着茜茜的下颌，抬起她的脑袋来，让她紧紧地盯着海德薇莉。  
“不——不是这样的，告诉我，茜茜！”海德薇莉绝望地说。茜茜看着她，她并没有回答。有个瞬间，海德薇莉的心中燃起非常微弱的希望，她甚至认为茜茜会否认这一切，她想听到茜茜说这不是她自愿的，说全部都是死神的所为，是死神引诱了她。然而几乎就在海德薇莉刚刚产生这种希冀的下一秒，一下，接着又是一下，茜茜突然也开始点头，就如同她的父母、儿女一样，就如同谈判桌畔所有已经倒向死神那边的证人们一样。  
海德薇莉跌坐在椅子中。这个时刻，她甚至没有力气支撑起自己的脊背和头颅。“都完了。”她想。她本是来和死神谈判的，她想把他辩服，叫他承认谋害了茜茜公主，如果他拒绝认罪，海德薇莉可以和他决斗！她甚至带来了马刀和1870型的加塞左轮手枪……然而事实就是这么的残酷、冷漠，这个巨大的事实将海德薇莉压得抬不起头来。  
“我得离开这儿。”海德薇莉喃喃地对自己说。

然而死神高叫起来：“还没完！亲爱的伊丽莎白，席间还有最后一名证人，您却丝毫没有注意到。”  
“所有的证人都已经表明了态度。”海德薇莉生硬地说，“我输了，因此和你也没有什么可谈的了。”  
她正准备起身离开，却突然发现所有的亡者——那些证人们都回过头来，用一样黑漆漆的、毫无生气的眼珠定定地看着自己。他们不再点头，而是从喉咙间发出些诡异的声响，咯咯，咯咯！  
“不能走！”亡者们此起彼伏的声音叫唤道，“不能走，最后一名证人，匈牙利女士，您不能走！”他们向她爬去，伸长了那些苍白而瘦削的手；他们捉住了她骑装的下摆、她的马靴，甚至是她的手臂……他们紧紧钳制住她，不叫她挪动一步。他们喷出的气息如西伯利亚刮来的冬季风一般冰冷。  
伊丽莎白·海德薇莉慌乱地大喊一声：“放手！”  
她使出了全身解数要从亡者的手中挣脱，她甚至抽出了腰间的那柄弯刀，若能把他们那些如铁一般坚硬的爪子砍下来也好！她正准备砍，然而一眨眼的功夫，刀下的身影却突兀地变成了茜茜。茜茜跪倒在伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的脚边，紧紧地抓住了她的的裙摆。她的眼神慌乱而无助，一行眼泪从那双曾经充满了生机、现在却如同一汪死水般空洞而缥缈的双眼中流下。  
“莉莎……”茜茜嗫嚅着说，下一刻她变了模样：不再是加冕典礼时的样子，而是成了一个穿着丧服、头戴黑纱的老妪。她的面孔皱缩而干瘪，她流着泪，脸上却挂着一幅虚假而生硬的微笑。  
终于茜茜不再哭泣，“最后是你抛弃了我呀，莉莎。”她说，语气十分地冷漠和呆板。死神高声笑了起来。  
“哈，哈！您听见了，亲爱的伊丽莎白——亲爱的匈牙利女士！”他吼道，密闭的皇家墓穴里刮来一阵冰冷的风，随着这阵阴风，那些证人们再次开始轮番点起头来。“听见了，您听见了！”他们异口同声地说，尚不会讲话的索菲女大公也发出“啊，啊”的声音，就像一支阿卡贝拉最末的一个和音一样，和谐而诡异。  
“瞧瞧这些年您做的事情吧，匈牙利女士！民族主义运动！反对两元帝国！革//命！”死神大声叫道。被撕成碎片的报纸如同雪花一般从他的袖间飘落，它们被撕得细碎，头条中那些粗体黑色铅字却清晰可见：马札尔新闻，布达佩斯报，新布达佩斯人；民族主义，维也纳的忽视与背叛，巴尔干半岛，另一条出路……最后出现在海德薇莉面前的报纸上刊登了一张相片，那是一个宣扬极端民族主义的激进小报，在这版面上，正是海德薇莉自己身处一群青年的包围中，他们斗志昂扬，他们喋喋不休，他们厌恶维也纳……

她呢？伊丽莎白·海德薇莉呢？我们的匈牙利女士呢？——她就站在他们的上首，正在为他们朗诵一本诗集。  
“崛起吧，马札尔人！祖国正在呼唤；  
命运迫在眉睫，若现在不揭竿而起，定将永远丧失良机；  
是该甘愿为奴，还是为自己做主？  
选择吧！庇佑匈牙利的神祇，我们向您发誓，我们永不为奴！”这是裴多菲的写于1848年的诗，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉记得。而她记得这个场景、并为此感到不安和惧怕的事实让死神喜不自胜。  
“而与此同时，你的茜茜正在哪儿呢？”死神冷笑着提醒道，仿佛怕海德薇莉还想不到点子上似的。

他是对的。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉想。这样的想法让她的心骤然急跳起来，她的额头上也覆盖了一层薄汗。——他是对的！正是在这个时候，正是我背着罗德里赫、召集起那些主张民族主义的青年的时候，正是我在高声诵读《崛起吧！马札尔人》的时候。茜茜呢？她正在旅游，绝望地，悲伤地，甚至是疯狂地，她漫无目的的脚步踏遍了欧洲的每一个角落……  
她想找一个归宿，可归宿又在那儿呢？——不在维也纳，也不在布达佩斯。奥地利的皇后、匈牙利王后没有归宿。

“唉！”死神惋惜地叹息一口，“倘若布达佩斯还记得伊丽莎白，倘若您对茜茜还有丝毫爱怜，相信她大概不会急着投入我的怀抱呀！”他伸出那只苍白的手，将亡者茜茜拉到自己的身边：死神正无比爱怜地将皇后抱在怀里，就像一个孩子抱着心爱的玩具那样。  
“倘若你还记得她，倘若你还记得她！”哈布斯堡王朝的亡灵们附和道。他们围绕在伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，他们的哀嚎比提琴的最高音还要尖利许多，嗡——嗡——  
我要疯了。海德薇莉想，我大概真的是疯了。  
“不是这样的！”于是她怒吼一声，用尽全身的力气，最后一次尝试挣脱那些亡者。然而她失败了，死神再次狞笑起来。  
“那就开枪吧！”死神冷冷地说。

此刻那些亡者、谈判的长桌和座椅都消失不见了，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉与死神面对面地站在皇家墓穴中。海德薇莉的手指突然触到了冰冷坚硬的一物，她低头去看，先前那把早已经被收回枪套里的加塞手枪又回到了她的手中。  
——可是已经没有子弹了！她绝望地想，刚刚她怒不可遏的时候、她还没被死神辩得抬不起头来时，她已冲动打完了所有子弹。正当她这么想的时候，手枪上的转轮却轻微地响了一声，咔哒，是子弹上膛的声音。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的心砰砰直跳起来，然而扣着扳机的食指却在不停颤抖。  
“开枪吧，开枪吧！”——这种声音回响在海德薇莉的耳边。

我只能开枪了。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉对自己说。我得杀死这个魔物，得杀了它！否则它还会去祸害别人，它一定会！这时彻响在海德薇莉耳边的、催促她开枪的声音渐渐变得模糊起来，最后它们的音节改变了，变成了“莉莎”这个字：有人在呼唤她。  
“不要叫我莉莎！”海德薇莉尖利地叫道。这声尖叫耗费了她太多力气，几乎把她的声带撕裂。她的眼前闪过一道白光，她双脚一软，几乎无法站立……过了许久她才终于恢复视力，然而面前的景象又叫她一阵颤抖：空荡荡的墓穴里哪还有什么死神？只有罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦站在墓穴入口处。他刚刚赶到不久，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉用枪指着他。  
“莉莎，莉莎！”他呼唤道。“你这是怎么了？这么苍白，真叫人担心。我们找不到你，瓦莱丽说看见你向这边走……”  
“他在哪儿，他在哪儿？！”海德薇莉却丝毫不理会埃德尔斯坦的担忧。她没有放下持枪的手，她得宰了那个畜生。  
罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦向她走进了一步，“放下枪，跟我回去吧。”  
“不！我得找到他！”威胁似的，海德薇莉把枪又向上抬了抬。“一个面色苍白的男人，也许是女人，我不知道！白头发，穿着黑色的头蓬——他究竟在哪儿？！”  
而埃德尔斯坦却摇了摇头：“没有人来这儿，莉莎，你累了——整天都在为了葬礼奔波。相信我，自从午夜起，只有你一人进入了皇家墓穴……”  
他是死神，他是心魔。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉茫然地看向埃德尔斯坦，她剧烈地颤抖起来。下一刻，在埃德尔斯坦能做出任何动作阻止她以前，海德薇莉举起右手，将黑洞洞的枪管对准了自己的下颌。

“是我杀害了她。”她颤抖着说。她扳动了扳机。

嗙——嗙！

§

一声礼炮炸响在天际，如同一声惊雷。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉猛地回过神来。这声哀炮唤醒了她。  
她有些茫然，过了几秒钟才发现自己正穿着丧服、面带黑纱，小教堂里零星站着些穿黑衣服的人，低声交谈着，谈的内容不外乎是暗杀啦，巴尔干半岛啦，俄法同盟啦，还有塞尔维亚。说着这些沉重的话题，他们的神态和语气却是轻松且愉快的，仿佛在谈论天气、谈论餐饮。奥匈帝国的旗帜悬挂在头顶，还有哈布斯堡的双头鹰旗。教堂中没有风，这些旗帜毫无生气地悬垂了下去，像挂在屠户窗口的两块色彩斑斓的肉。在这些旗帜下面，斐迪南和它的妻子躺在雕刻繁复的棺椁中，葬礼弥撒马上就要开始。

——又是一个皇储，又是一个大公！这些事儿似乎总在重复着自身，一次又一次地，这叫伊丽莎白·海德薇莉更加疑惑了。

“莉莎。”突然罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的声音炸响在海德薇莉的耳边。他的音量不大，接近耳语，在海德薇莉听来却又如一声响雷。她注意到埃德尔斯坦的双眼中布满血丝。斐迪南大公于七天前被暗杀，这七天中，埃德尔斯坦和她每日有多长睡眠？也许有三、四个小时？海德薇莉不知道。弥撒接近尾声，一些和大公夫妇熟识的人向棺椁走去，好最后一次看一眼亡者、并献上花束。埃德尔斯坦和海德薇莉两人都坐着没动。

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦将目光投向海德薇莉手边的花束上：那是一把洋红色的天竺葵。“你带了花。”他提示道。海德薇莉沉默着。  
过了一会儿，所有致哀的人又重新落座后，她才略微迟疑地回答道：“这不是献给斐迪南的。”  
“我知道，他公开羞辱过匈牙利，你不喜欢他，也没有人喜欢他。他是个失败的皇储，是个愚蠢的家伙。”埃德尔斯坦评论道。仿佛在应和他似的，不远处的几名贵妇人发出了一阵压抑着的轻笑。不用说，海德薇莉也知道她们在笑些什么：大公夫人索菲出身低微，不能葬入皇家墓穴，因此大公夫妇只能葬在别处。然而碑还是要立一块的，就在墓穴内的小礼拜堂中，距弗兰茨·约瑟夫墓室仅一墙之隔。不足十五分钟的弥撒结束了，人们鱼贯进入了皇家墓穴。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉将那束天竺葵放在茜茜的棺椁前，她驻足许久，她在想些什么呢？罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦来到她的身边，他们并排站在棺椁之前。

“十六年了，”罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦说，他并肩站在海德薇莉的身边。“维也纳和布达佩斯都快忘了她了。”  
他们共同为死去的皇后致哀。  
“我不是以布达佩斯的名义缅怀她，今天我站在这儿，只代表伊丽莎白·海德薇莉这个人。” 海德薇莉注视着那华美却寂寞的棺椁，她久久不肯挪开视线。最终他们一同离开了墓穴，走到草地上去。  
他们沉默了一会儿。  
罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先开了口，说着些古怪的话：“马上就要进入夏收季了，皇帝陛下很快就会回到巴德伊舍行宫，继续他的休假。这个季节非常温暖宜人，适合所有人度假，而不仅仅是皇帝……”  
突然埃德尔斯坦将视线转向别处，不再看海德薇莉。  
“兴许我们也该去度假。我们可以上格德勒去——如果你愿意的话。”他以一种很过分平缓地口吻说道。  
这话让海德薇莉怔了一下。“你答应吗，莉莎？”仿佛怕她拒绝似的，埃德尔斯坦慌忙又问询了一次。“塞尔维亚的事情不出一星期就能摆平，等这桩荒唐事过去——它马上就会过去的。我是以罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦这个人的名义邀请你，莉莎，我们就到布达佩斯以北……”  
不知道哪儿传来一阵孩童的嬉笑，稚嫩而愉快，孩子们不久前换上轻便的夏装，跑得更快乐些，因此十分开心，笑个不停。空气里满是绿意，维也纳的夏天才刚刚开始。天边有一轮黯淡、已有些发黄的太阳，正渐渐向西方的地平线迫近，这轮残阳发出些柔和的光芒。它的光芒让海德薇莉的视线模糊了。

最后伊丽莎白·海德薇莉答应了这个邀约——还有比这更好的计划吗？她与他，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，他们从来没有感到比这个时刻更加靠近彼此过。至于那些隔阂啦，那些发生在过去的、带着硝烟和血味儿的往事啦，刚刚死去不久的大公啦——所有的这些荒唐事，都一并被抛到脑后去了。那之后，埃德尔斯坦遣走了接送的汽车，他们两个打算沿着维也纳的街道，像一对普通青年一样，慢慢地走回住处。

可这事儿也奇怪，刚走出没几步，甚至还没有踏出皇家墓穴外的草地，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉就看到了一个令她毛骨悚然的景象：就在那轮斜阳下，一道苍白的影子出现在罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦身后。就如同当初紧紧跟随着茜茜一般，死神跟上了罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的脚步。

“亲爱的伊丽莎白！”死神迎上了伊丽莎白·海德薇莉惊恐的目光，他对她微微一笑。  
这是1914年7月。

【Fin】

主要参考资料：维基百科；The Reluctant Empress: A Biography of Empress Elisabeth of Austria, Brigitte Hamann; Catastrophe 1914: Europe Goes to War, Max Hastings.


End file.
